constantly annoyed the driver
by Ash Ketchum Jr
Summary: Bee a and crosshairs have a mission to catch Starcream.


Bumblebee was driving his 2017 Chevrolet Camaro, the Autobot scout was trying to focus on the road and Crosshairs was trying to piss off Bee, he was bored. "Bee I'm boooooored." he moaned as he took out his iPhone and went on his Facebook Bee sighed and looked at the passenger. he sighed and took his phone away from him. "Hey!" Crosshairs whined s he 'tried' to take it back. "you are not getting your phone back!" Bee said as he drove to the destination. he parked and they got out of the car. "Thank Primus where out of that car." Crosshairs said as he was walking with Bee. people where walking in the sidewalk as they where walking to find the Deception.

 _"Bumblebee did you find Starscream?"_

"Not yet Prime, we are tracking him down now." Bee said. "How's everything at back at base?" Bee asked."Okay, Ironhide is being an aft to Sam. but I'm not having any problems. any problems with Crosshairs? "Optimus asked. "Yes. some problems in the car but I handled them." Bee said as he saw Crosshairs at a hot dog stand "CROSSHAIRS! NO. GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Bee yelled at him. "Awwww, but Bumblebee, I wanna hot dog." he wined. "And I told you NO!" Bee said as he grabbed the Autobot's hand and took him away from the hot dog stand as there man was putting on mustard on his hot dog. "Hey buddy! you still want this?" the man asked holding up his hot dog. "No thanks." Bee said as they walked away

* * *

"I can't believe you Bumblebee." Crosshairs whined. as Bee was walking in front of him. "are you stupid?! where on a mission and you want a fragging hot dog?!" the Autobot scout said as he kept walking to their destination, an apartment building. "Oh Bee, do we have to, it's a long way up!" Crosshairs whined as Bumblebee drew his gun out and pointed it to his head. "listen up private fat buddy, your whining is annoying the SLAG outta me enough today! if you don't obey my orders you will be kicked out on the streets. I gave you one mission and you could not frag that up." Bee gritted his teeth in anger at the Autobots, he's already annoying enough at base. now he has to be annoying while they're on a mission?! and took the barrel of his 9 millimeter pistol off of his head. "you're lucky I didn't shoot you yet, private fat buddy!" Ratchet said putting his gun back in it's Hollister. "I think I almost slagged myself." Crosshairs said as they walked inside the apartment building.

* * *

"THIS IS THE AUTOBOTS! OPEN UP STARSCREAM!" Bee pounded on the apartment door that was labeled 3. a man with a tank top and shorts opened the door. he was a man with brown hair and green eyes, he had brown hair and green eyes, he was really skinny, that is because it was the Deception second in command, Starscream. he was selling illegal drugs in his apartment. "where are the drugs?" Bumblebee asked. the man didn't know what he was talking about. "I-i don't know what you're talking about you see this is my h-" he was cut off by Bee. "BULLSLAG! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING THE ENEGON!" Bee said as he shoved him out of the way and walked into the apartment. he saw nothing. he searched high and low for it. then he found it! there where in his room, he found a whole cube of it. "do you know that possession of dark Enegon is illegal on Cybertron, and it's illegal here too." Bee said as he grabbed handcuffs and cuffed him. he took out his silver and black iPhone 6 and made a call to Optimus. "Prime, we got Starscream. get all available units to come and raid the house of anymore Energon in this apartment." Bee commanded into the phone."alright, I'll send Ironhide and Drift over, where are you?" Optimus asked. "I'm at NW, 26th street 1128 San Frsanscico California." Bee said. "Alright, sending Ironhide and Drift now to your location." Optimus said. Bumblebee pressed the red and white circle to end the call. Bee sighed as he put his phone in his pocket.  
"alright Bumblebee where here. what's the floor and apartment number?" Ironhide asked his friend. "floor 1 apartment 3." he said as they went up. they opened the door and saw the place was a mess, "no wonder. Starscream lives here, it's perfect for his smart aft." Ironhide and Drift searched the entire apartment.

* * *

the two Autobots searched the room and found something. "Drift I found something." Ironhide said. "What did you find?" he asked. "I found another pound of dark Enegon." Ironhide said holding the cube of purple Enegon in his right hand. "you found anything else?" Ironhide asked. "negative, I didn't find anything else." he said as they walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Optimus, we found another pound of Dark Enegon in his little stash." Ironhide said handing the other pound of white powde to Optimus "okay, his stash is clealerd out, let's take this idiot to jail?" Bee said as he took him in Ironhide's truck and closed the door. Ironhide opened the door and drove to the NEST base.

* * *

 **A\N:hi guys, I'm done with my third TF FanFiction I hope you like it. make sure to leave a review. well later!**


End file.
